Already known in the state of the art, is a gap filling device that comprises a movable ramp that is movable in a horizontal direction between a retracted position within a housing arranged under a floor of the rail vehicle, and a deployed position extending out of the said housing. More particularly, the ramp is intended to be arranged in a door of the rail vehicle.
Thus, when the ramp is in the deployed position, it extends between the said door of the rail vehicle and a platform situated so as to be facing this door, and then serves as the means to facilitate access to the vehicle, in particular for persons with reduced mobility issues, and more particularly for individuals in wheelchairs.
Such a gap filling device, in a conventional manner, includes a guide and drive mechanism for guiding and driving the ramp in translational motion in the horizontal direction, fitted under the floor of the vehicle.
In certain cases, the ramp comprises lateral flanged edges that extend vertically projecting out from an upper surface of the ramp, in particular in order to secure the passage of wheelchairs/pushchairs, strollers and buggies or other like items over this ramp.
These lateral flanged edges are designed with the aim of preventing slippage of the wheels of wheelchairs/pushchairs or strollers, or of any other movement facilitating means to help move people with reduced mobility (for example a cane). However, the presence of such flanged edges increases the vertical dimensions of the ramp, which therefore requires a larger housing.